Tutshill Tornados
by A Carrot In The Dark
Summary: All my entries for the Tutshill Tornados in the QL (season 2). This is along with them as one-shots.
1. Troll!

It was a Friday night when it happened. Quirrell ran into the Great Hall screaming.

"Troll… in the dungeon. Thought you ought to know." Then he fainted. Snape saw beyond. He felt something. This was certainly suspicious. He had a feeling that the dark lord sent it in. He had to keep the Potter boy alive or he would never live with himself. But if he got caught... The students were directed to their dormitories. Snape followed him into them into the hallway. He stopped where the four houses split. He walked towards the third corridor when he saw Potter and his Weasley friend run into the hallway. He cast a Disillusionment Charm on himself and tought about what to do. Should he stay or follow them. The troll lumbered in and started towards the girls loo. Potter and Weasley locked him in. They were patting themselves on the back but then they looked at each other and screamed when they heard a screech come from the bathroom.

"HERMIONE!" They unlocked the door and ran in. Snape followed them making sure that Harry didn't die. He had to make sure Potter would survive so he could kill The Dark Lord. The Granger girl was screeching, being almost attacked by the troll. It was a disaster area. The troll was throwing his club everywhere. Potter was throwing taps from the sink the troll was smashing at the troll. Weasley was also throwing pipes and such at him. Granger was frozen solid in horror. Snape raised his wand and silently shot a stunning spell at the troll. Weasley, who was nearest, got the bad end of it. The troll thought it was Ron who shot him. He started to lumber towards Weasley. Weasley had no way of escaping. Then Potter did the stupidest, or bravest, thing Snape ever saw. From a student of course. Dumbledore... Potter jumped onto the neck of the troll. The troll didn't even feel him there. Potter stuck his wand up the troll's nose. The troll howled with pain and fell over his club sailing across the floor. Weasley did obviously the first thing he could think of.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" The troll's club fell on his head knocking him out. The club fell onto the ground landing on Snape's leg. It took all of his will to not cry out right then. It was even the leg with the bite on it. It was probably swollen. Snape went to turn out when McGonagall came in. Snape took off his charm and pretended that he just walked in. He went and leaned over the troll. "Yes." He thought. "Definitely the work of the Dark Lord." Granger got five points off for "going after the troll" but Weasley and Potter got five each for knocking it out. The three students left and soon after so did Quirrell.

"You must find out who let it in. It was probably He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Namedm but we have to know for certain if it was." McGonagall instructed Snape. Snape nodded curtly and left.

* * *

><p>Snape lifted up his robe leg. His leg was swollen and bitten.<p>

"Look at what that mutt did to me. I cannot go after it again. It will rip my leg off." Snape knew that the only reason that his leg was swollen was because of the troll's club falling on it. If he hadn't went in his leg wouldn't be swollen but if he didn't go in the Potter boy would have died.

"Why, Severus? Why? Why did you spy on Potter?" A raspy voice spoke in the room. Snape hesitated.

"I wanted to make sure that the troll hurt him, my lord, or damged him in some way. It did not unfortunately but, I also wanted to make sure that he didn't die so you could kill him." Snape could see The Dark Lord thinking over his words.

"I see. You have done well, Severus. We will have to set a better trap. Make him come to me." Snape again hesitated before answering him.

"Why do you want to kill him, Master?" Quirrell took off his turban and Snape slightly winced at the sight of The Dark Lord once again. He was barely alive even on Quirrell. It looked slightly sickening. The Dark Lord looked at Snape.

"The prophecy states that one shall live and the other shall die. That one of us has to kill the other. I cannot die, Severus. I must kill him and I alone. Do you understand, Severus?" Snape nodded and backed out of the room. He walked along the empty corridor. He arrived at a stone gargoyle.

"Sherbert lemons." Snape said to the gargoyle. The gargoyle jumped aside and revealed a moving staircase. Snape walked on and climbed up. He opened the door, not knocking. Dumbledore greeted him with joy.

"Ah, Severus! What a pleasure to see you! What brings you for a visit?" Snape didn't know whether to tell Dumbledore about Quirrell. He decided not to tell him. Dumbledore would figure out himself, later.

"He is still planning. He won't give up. Please. Avenge her. Please, Albus, please."

"I will try, Severus. Right now he has to figure out something for himself." Snape lied his head on Dumbledore's desk. Dumbledore put a hand on Snape. Then he spoke once again. "I am doing all I can, Severus. You will have do try too, to do the job." Snape looked up, close to tears.

"I am ready." He nodded. "Whatever I will have to do I will do it."


	2. OWLs

**A/N: Seeker for Tutshill Tornadoes. This is when the character is taking her OWLs**

* * *

><p>Charity wiped the sweat off her brow as her hand trembled. Muggle Studies was a breeze of course but the rest wasn't so easy. Everyone expected high marks from her, a Ravenclaw, top of her classes. She was pressured and that made it hard. She read the next line on her sheet. The Levitation charm was easy. She learned that back in first grade. <em>Wingdium Leviosa,<em> She wrote. Next, the conter-charm for hiccoughs. She turned aroung and looked at Severus. He was finished, she could see, and he was glaring at Potter, Lupin, Black and Pettigrew. She thought Lupin was good-looking but she would never go out with him. They made Severus so upset and angry. They were all fooling around, finished, except for the fat little stumpy kid next to them. Pettigrew was never really part of the little group they had, he just tagged along. Charity felt bad for him a bit. She shearched he brain for the spell. She still couldn't figure it out. Severus and her had studied it so many times. Pettigrew rolled up his paper and brought it to the front.

"Five more minutes!" Flitwick cried out. Potter nudged Black and pointed at Severus and whispered something in his ear. They laughed and high-fived. Severus saw them and made a ruse gesture towards them. They saw and shook their fingers at him mockingly. Charity wiped more sweat off her brow as she tried to remember. Her stomach was filled with anger. Why did they have to be so mean to specifically Severus? What did he ever do to them. She finally remembered and wrote it down. She brought it to the front just in time. She looked over at Severus and caught up with him. Together they walked outside.

"So, what did you think you got? I think I got at least a P." She laughed. He always knew how to bring a smile to her face.

"Of course you did," She said her voice dripping with sarcasm. "I couldn't remember the counter-charm for hiccoughs but I got it in on time. I think I did fairly well." Severus raised an eyebrow at her.

"You, forgetting a spell? Impossible." Outside Charity saw Lily and waved.

"Um... I'm going to sit with Lily, okay?" She told Severus. Severus nodded and she ran over to them. Over by the big tree, Charity watched as Black turned to Severus.

"Excellent. Snivellus." Black said softly.

"Hello, smelly Snivellus." Potter remarked. Lupin dug his head into his book and Pettigrew was watching with excitement. With a flash of light Severus was upside down, in the air. Lily ran over.

"Leave him ALONE!" She shouted at Potter. Potter let him down. Lily hated Severus but she hated Potter even more. "Leave him alone," she repeated "What's he ever done to you?" Potter snickered.

"Well it more of the fact the he's alive, you see."

"You think you're funny but you're just a bully Potter!"

"I'll Leave him alone," Potter started. "if you'll go out with me." Lily looked disgusted. With another flash of light Severus was in the air again. "Who wants to see me take of Snivellus's pants?" Pettigrew raised his hand. Potter actually started to do it. Charity threw a rock at Potter and Severus was crumpled to the ground. He ran into the castle and before Charity went after him she had something to do. She pulled out her wand in front of Potter and was about to do it but she chickened out. She ran inside after Severus and found him on the Astronomy Tower.

"They're terrible," She said, trying to comfort him. "You have never done anything wrong to them." Severus looked at her with tears in his eyes.

"That's the thing," He said, tearfully. "I did do something." Tears started to roll down his cheeks. Charity never had seen him like this.

"What happened?" She asked after he calmed down a bit.

"I stole Black's parents from him." He looked at her with a sad expression. She looked at him with a puzzled expression. "I convinced my parents to spend more time with his parents planning for the Dark Lord. Black's parents got so involved in the dark arts they only had eyes for their youngest son, who loved the dark arts. When Black was still young and loved his parents, he was upset, I tell when I saw him. He got over his parents but he still holds a grudge against me. I just wanted my parents away for a bit. I regret it now but I can't do anything. He got Potter on his grudge too so now they're both against me." Charity looked at Severus with concern.

"But that's silly. Why would they hold a grudge for that long? Why won't you just tell Black what you're intentions were? Why did your parents have to be with the Blacks?"

"I just can't. He wouldn't understand."

"Try, Severus, try. I'm going to go study. Try telling him in private."

* * *

><p>Charity pushed Severus into the room. Severus was struggling.<p>

"No- I don't want to. Why are they doing this?" She got him in and two grumpy faces were already there.

"Tell them," She said with a nudge. "You what? Fine me and Potter will stand over here while you tell Black. Come here Potter."

"Fine." Severus said with his arms crossed. Charity watched, not able to hear. She saw Severus made a rude gesture and could tell they were in an argument.

"Stop it," She said softly. "Stop it! STOP IT!" She bellowed. "Whatever he is telling you that is a lie!. Here is what really happened." She told them and Black looked at Severus in surprise.

"Is this true," He hesitated. "Severus?" He said with slight grin. Severus looked at him and smiled too.

"It is... Sirius." He held out his hand. "Enemies forever?" Black took it.

"Enemies forever." And they shook.


	3. I Like Who?

Stupid, silly. That is what Draco's crush on the Granger girl was. That wasn't behavior for a Malfoy. They were Purebloods and proud of it. Unlike the Weasleys, those bloodtraders. Yet he still had his crush. He was in his room in the Manor. Light snow was falling outside. He couldn't ever tell anyone he liked a Mudblood. He couldn't tell anyone that on that night they kissed. He couldn't tell her what really happened. Draco went to his chair by the window and stared outside. The snow was getting heavier by the minute. He pictured Granger's face at the Yule Ball. She was beautiful but she was with Krum. Draco thought about what Krum had that he didn't, while he went downstairs. They were both good at Quidditch. They were both good looking, Draco more so. They both were weathly. They both liked Granger. No Hermione. Draco growled lightly with anger. He sat at the table for breakfast. He would ask his parents today, trick them more like, how they would feel about him liking a Mudblood. Dink, the house elf, brought breakfast to the table. His mother and father were already there. Draco cleared his throat and his parents turned their attention to him.

"Mother, Father, I thought of a stupid, silly question yesterday," Draco started. "What if- this is bloody stupid- I liked a mug- Mudblood? What would you say about that? I don't of course." His parent snickered slightly. His mother answered.

"Dear, don't be silly. You liking a Mudblood? Ha! We wouldn't have to think of it!" His father looked at him with a stern expression. he cleared his throat

"If you did like a Mudblood we would, of course, disown you," His expression softened. "But you wouldn't so you have nothing to worry about." Draco thought of all the horrible thing that would happen to him if he and Hermione got together. And that was his parents only. There was the Dark Lord and the other Death Eaters. Love, it was such a silly idea he thought, when everyone hated you for it. He chuckled at his parents. He had to tell her, no matter what she would say. Only two more days until the holidays were over.

* * *

><p>Hermione sat in her jumper outside in the snow. Harry and the Weasleys were having a snowball fight while Harry should be figuring out the second task. He said he had it all figured out but Hermione had an inkling that it was a lie. Hermione was a bit glad that she wasn't studying. She needed to sort out her thoughts. She didn't know what to do about her crush on Malfoy. Of course she couldn't help it but she still couldn't imagine them together. They were so different and plus Malfoy would never like <em>her <em>a filthy Mudblood. No matter how hard she tried to get it out of her mind she still liked him. His glorious eyes and his slick blonde hair, she thought. A snowball from one of the Weasley twins, she didn't know which, hit her in the head. Way to get that thought out if my head, she thought.

"Hey!" She called. "What was that for?"

"Stop being such a bookworm, and come join us!" He called back. Hermione huffed and shook snow out of her hair.

"I am not reading. Now if you will _stop_ throwing snowballs at me, like a monkey, _I'm _going inside to figure out _Harry's_ clue." Harry turned when he heard his name.

"Hermione, I told you I finished it. I have it all worked out." Hermione saw his cheeks turn even pinker. She shook her head.

"Whatever. I'm going inside." And she turned around and marched up the stairs. She started to go to the library but she stopped thinking that she didn't want any disruptions. She walked along, going wherever her feet took her, and found herself at the astronomy tower. She didn't _want_ to like Malfoy, but she did.

"Draco." The sound of it rolling off her tongue felt great. "Draco. Dra-co. Drac-o." Anyway she said it. She had to go for it. He would turn her down but she had to try.

* * *

><p>Draco got off the train and walked into the Great Hall. He spotted her beautiful bushy hair right away. He walked past her. <em>Play it cool. Cool as ice.<em> He thought.

"Granger." He shot

"Malfoy." She shot back they kept on walking. Draco turned around and went back to her.

"I like you!" They both said and they same time. Both of their eyes widened.

"You- What?" Draco said

"Yeah, same goes for you. Come on." Hermione grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him through the people. She led him to the Astronomy Tower and turned to him. She looked at him and smiled but tried to hide it.

"You like me?" Draco looked up at her and nodded shyly.

"You like me?" Hermione smiled and nodded at him. He grabbed her hand in his. "Should we tell anyone?" Hermione sighed.

"If they don't accept us then they're not our friends."

"But- My parents. They said they would... disown me. I can't. I can't do this. We are too different."

"We'll figure something out." Then she pushed his lips against hers. They both knew that their crushes were not silly or stupid.


	4. The Letter (1)

Charity looked out the window waiting for her letter to come. She was finally eleven! Her sister, Hope told her all about it when she came home last month and Charity had been waiting ever since. Each day she looked out the window seeing if there was any owls. She was disappointed again today. She turned around and walked towards the kitchen when suddenly a barn owl swooped in and knocked into her. In it's beak was two letters with emerald writing on them. She grabbed them and turned them over. There it was. The Hogwarts crest. There was her letter perfectly labeled.  
>Charity Burbage<br>Smallest Bedroom  
>24 Bane Road, Wales<br>Charity eagerly opened up the letter. There was two pages. The first read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Aldred Domville  
>(Order of Merlin, First Class, Wizigmont)<p>

Dear Miss. Burbage,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
>Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.<p>

Yours sincerely,  
>George Saremade<br>Deputy Headmaster

The second page with requirements said:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WHITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM  
>First-year students will require:<br>sets of plain work robes (black)  
>plain pointed hat (black) for day wear<br>pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
>winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)<br>Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS  
>All students should have a copy of each of the following:<p>

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
>by Miranda Goshawk<p>

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
>by Phyllida Spore<p>

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
>by Newt Scamander<p>

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
>by Quentin Trimble<p>

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand  
>1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)<br>1 set glass or crystal phials  
>1 telescope<br>1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

Charity squealed aloud. She was finally going to Hogwarts!

"Hope! Letters are here!" She called up the stairs. Hope came running down.

"Finally! I want to read my books for the term already." Hope said, like a true Ravenclaw. She flipped her long hair behind her and grabbed the letter from the small table, which Charity had put it on. She tore it open and read her letter. Charity jumped around her sister.

"We have to tell mum! We have to go to Diagon Alley! Straight away." Right on cue their mum walked down the stairs then.

"What's all the screaming about?" Charity jumped over to her.

"The letters came! The letters came! I. Am. Going. To. Go To. HOGWARTS!" She shouted the last word. She started to jump around. "When are we going to Diagon Alley?" Mrs. Burbage took Charity's shoulder. Charity stopped jumping.

"Hold your hippogriffs. I'm afraid that we will have to get our books sent to us. I am too busy to take you, since your father died and I can't find anyone who we know who can take you." A tear came to Charity's eye. This was not how getting her letter was supposed to work. Going to Diagon Alley was part of the Hogwarts experience. She looked up at her mum, her eyes full of tears.

"We aren't... going to Diagon Alley? But we have to."

"I'm sorry." Charity ran up to her room. She looked around. She had all the house crests and the house colors along her ceiling. It was her dream to go to Hogwarts. Her mom told her about it and her sister too. But one of the most exciting parts was going to Diagon Alley. Going to Ollivanders and getting a wand. A whole magical town. Charity's other dream was to go to Hogwarts. She looked at her family picture. Then it hit her. The only other witch in the Burbage family was her aunt. She was alive and at 'em. Maybe if she could get in touch with her aunt, she could take her to Diagon Alley. The last time she saw her was two years ago at a family reunion. She mentioned where she was living. Australia? No that wasn't right. Africa? No not that either. America! That what it was. All she had to do was write a letter. She thought again about that day. She remembered she said something about living in San Frisco in... What was it? Carolina? California! She grabbed a parchment and a quill pen and ink. She started.

_Dear Aunt Diana,_

_Hello. It's your now eleven year old niece, Charity. I know we haven't talked in awhile but I came across a problem I was hoping you could help me with. I just got my Hogwarts letter. I am so excited to go to Hogwarts! But here comes the problem. Mom is to busy to take Hope and I to Diagon Alley. One of my dreams is to go there. I know you went when you were little so you must know how to get in. Please could you come here and take me? Thank you so so so much!_

_Much love,_

_Charity_

Charity called to her owl and addressed the letter to San Frisco, California. Diana Burbage. She tied it to the owl at watched it fly away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know a litte AU. This is going to be a short story. This first chapter is written for The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition. For the beater 1. Written by the seeker.**


	5. The Letter (2)

_Dear Charity,_

_I know we don't know each other well but I think this would be great. Some aunt-niece bonding time. We could get to know each other. I remember when I got my Hogwarts letter. I too could not wait to go to Diagon Alley. A whole wizard street. Being Muggleborn I wanted to know everything about the wizarding world. Proffesor. Nott took me to Diagon Alley. He wouldn't be there anymore. There was Ollivander's, the greatest shop ever to me, there. It was where you get your wand. Mr. Ollivander always said 'The wand chooses the wizard.' My wand was unicorn hair and oak. The other place you need to go to is Florish and Botts. It is the bookstore. It has bookcases going to the ceiling. It's three stories tall. There's the Apothecary. It has everything for potions. It smells terrible! The most important place is Gringotts. It's the wizarding bank. At school there is a variety of classes. Transfiguration, Charms, History of Magic, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology and Astronomy. There is also Flying lessons. My favorite by far was Charms. Proffesor Binns has always taught History of Magic. That class is the worst one. I was terrible at flying. When you get to third year you can take more classes. Word of advice, don't take Divination. The whole class is baloney. Care of Magical Creatures is always fun. Also in your third year you can go to Hogsmeade. It's the only all-magical village in all of Britain. Enough about Hogwarts. I'm sure you already knew most of that from your mum and sister. How has life been for you? I shall pick you up on Tuesday morning next week.  
><em>

_Lots of love,_

_Aunt Diana._

_P. S. Your owl is beautiful._

* * *

><p><em>Dear Aunt Diana,<em>

_Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! I can't wait to go. I think Cracker is beautiful too. Thank you for telling me more about Hogwarts. I told mum and she thinks it's an excellent idea. We have to take Hope though. Hope has told me tons about Hogwarts. Is there really moving staircases? Hope also said she heard about a class called Muggle Studies from an older student. I want to take that. It sounds interesting. Muggles do things way differently then house were you in? I want to get into Ravenclaw. I want to try potions. I read one of Hope's book and there's this one potion I want to get. It's liquid luck. I don't think I'll join the Quidditch team. I want to get the books so I can read them. I want to get a phoenix feather in my wand. Do I have my own bank account at Gringotts? Life's been okay. I miss dad though. See you Tuesday._

_Hus and kisses,_

_Charity_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Aunt Diana,<em>

_I know you are taking Charity to Diagon Alley. May I come?_

_Love,_

_Hope_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Charity,<em>

_I was a Ravenclaw. Yes, there is moving staircases. And your family has an account at Gringotts. I didn't join the Quidditch team either. Your sister sent me aletter asking if she may come to Diagon Alley with us. Tell her I say yes. You girls will side-along apparate with me. When you do it might be a little uncomfortable. It feels like you are being squeezed through a tube of toothpaste. As I said, Professor Nott brought me to Diagon Alley. He tapped the brick that was two up three across. __As he tapped it with his wand the wall opened and it appeared before me. It was magical. I never understood then why the muggles don't see the Leaky Cauldron. I understand now that there is enchantments on it so they can't see it, only we can. I don't know if you know but the Leaky Cauldron is a pub. In the back there is a brick wall that leads to Diagon Alley. I went straight for Florish and Bott's. I wanted to pull out every book off the shelves. I never had seen so many books! Piles of books were on the floor. And they were all about magic. There was curses and enchantments of all sorts stuffed into the books. I just couldn't wait to read a book. Any of them! I remember that I started pulling books off the shelf. Professor Nott grabbed my arm and said that I only needed the books on my list. I frowned because I want to get everything there. After I got all my books we went to the Apothecary. The smell was terrible. You would think they had a spell to make things smell better. I quickly got my materials and we went out. Next we stopped at the ice cream parlor, Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. After we went to Ollivanders. I went in while Professor Nott stayed behind. I tried about twenty-three wands until I got the right one. A power surged through me. I knew it was the right one. That was my experience in Diagon Alley. Hoped you enjoyed it!_

_Love you and will see you soon,_

_Aunt Diana_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Aunt Diana,<em>

_Wow! Your experience at Diagon Alley sounded great! I can't wait to apparate. See you tomorrow. Can't wait!  
>Love,<br>Charity_


	6. Come Back Home

_Dear Ginny,_

_I can't tell you how much I miss you! This 'Voldemort is back' nonsense is driving me crazy. If he was back I would have felt something. My scar would have burnt. How's little James? Still Cute? Ron told me that when you were his age you nearly blew up the cat! I don't think I showed any signs of magic. How are you feeling? The weirdest thing happened to me yesterday. Remember when I was eleven I had that cousin, Dudley Dursley? I was at a restaurant a few days ago and I saw someone who looked like him with a woman and two kids. Twins. They look around James's age. Anyway, I went over tapped him on the shoulder. "Are you Dudley Dursley?" I asked him. He turned around and looked at me in surprise. "Harry? Is that you?" I nodded to him. Dudley lost a lot of weight since I was sixteen. I almost didn't recognize him. He gave me his number and I gave him my emergency cell phone number. I called him up yesterday. Answering machine. I'll try again today, later. Hope I can get back soon!_

_Lots of love,_

_Harry_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Harry,<em>

_Yes of course James is still cute. As for the magic... I'll just say that you have a surprise in your office. I can't seem to get it out. And I feel sick but your letter cheered me up. Having James running around while carrying a baby is_ not_ very easy. Hopefully if Kingsley wins the election then he'll stop this Voldemort nonsense. If he could come back he would have a long time ago. How odd that you came across Dudley of all people. Ron came over yesterday. He said that Hermione is pregnant! I'm going over there after I finish this letter to help her. How'd your conversation go?_

_Miss you,_

_Ginny_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Ginny,<em>

_Put your ballots in for Kingsley! This is driving me insane! Tell Hermione I say congrats. Dudley said that one of his kids produced a sign of magic. I told him to wait until it happened three times to see if it was real. With the thing in my office, please get whatever out. James is almost two! How exciting. And don't worry. Only two more weeks and he should be out of your stomach. They say that if three more tests are negative they will call it off. That should take a week and a half. I have to go._

_Hugs and kisses,_

_Harry_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Harry,<em>

_The baby's coming! Please come home!_

_Ginny_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Ginny,<em>

_I'm not allowed to__  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Dear Harry,<em>

_It's a boy. Another little boy. I think we should name him Severus because we all thought he was evil. What do you think?_

_Love,_

_Ginny_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Ginny,<em>

_I was thinking Albus._

_Harry_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Harry,<em>

_Severus Albus? Albus Severus? I'm leaning towards the latter._

_Ginny_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Ginny,<em>

_Me too. Albus Severus Potter. I will try to come home as quick as I can._

_Harry_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Ginny,<em>

_I can go home in a week. I miss you, I miss James and I want to see Albus._

_Harry_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Harry,<em>

_Ron decided that he was going to take an auror job. You'll probably see him at work. Hermione's now 6 months. I thought it would just be a week. Albus can crawl now. He can say mama. He never met his dada.  
><em>

_Come back,_

_Ginny_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Ginny,<em>

_It's like I am a prisoner here. I tried to tell them that I needed to see my child. They will not let. Elections are almost here.  
><em>

_Love,_

_Harry_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Harry,<em>

_Hermione had a girl. They are naming her Rose. Bill came over and James and Dominique played. Are you ever coming back?_

_Nearly crying,_

_Ginny_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Ginny,<em>

_This whole thing is terrible. They won't let me go. Another three months they say. I'm leaving then no matter what they say._

_I want you here,_

_Harry_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Harry,<em>

_I'll be awaiting your smile here. Albus can walk._

_Ginny_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Ginny,<em>

_I will hand this letter to you I am about to apparate onto out street. Need the three Ds to apparate? No you need the G, the J and the A. Ginny, James and Albus. Kingsley is minister. All is good at the ministry. I just am packing up my things then I'm out the door. I am considering quitting here. If they won't let me go home to see my new baby, maybe I don't want to work here. All of this was silly just like when Rita Skeeter would write those nonsense stories about me and everyone else. Don't worry. I don't like Hermione. If I did Ron would murder me. Then who would help take care of James and Albus? Oh right, your five brothers. Besides the point. I miss you but I will see you soon. I am now on out street and walking to the house. I see you waving. Pardon me if I'm being rude. I'm writing a letter to someone! Now James is on my leg and you're trying to see what I'm writing. I won't let you. I would finish here a hand it to you but what kind of person would I be if I didn't put it in a envelope? We're going inside. I have envelope and here's where I end._

_Love your former idol,_

_Harry Potter_


	7. His Scar

Mrs. Weasley gathered her other sons around after she put Ron and Ginny to sleep. It was time for the telling of You-Know-Who's downfall. They had been doing this for two years now and this year was to be no different. She started to tell the tale.

"Once upon a time it was very lonely and scary. People were getting killed and some people were forced into hiding. It was all the doing of an evil man. He was known as You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He had a real name of course but it was feared by witches and wizards all over. He wanted to rule the wizarding world, to take complete control over it. There was only one wizard that You-Know-Who ever feared. Albus Dumbledore. He was, and still is, the greatest wizard of all time. As long as Albus was alive, everyone knew, Hogwarts was the safest place to be. Albus was the headmaster there.

"You-Know-Who still went on killing innocent people. He couldn't be stopped. The greatest people were killed. The Bones were a nice family that were killed and they were one of the greatest wizarding families alive. Dead.

"Then You-Know-Who started to search for a different family. A family by the surname Potter. Nobody knew why, but You-Know-Who made them his number one target. No one even knows why now. But one Halloween night he went into the town of Godric's Hallow. Lily and James Potter had a small son, Harry, and they were living there. They had a secret keeper which means that only that person could show other people the house. Their secret keeper was Sirius Black. No one knows why Sirius sold them to You-Know-Who. James and Sirius were best friends at Hogwarts. Sirius was even the best man at James's wedding. But that night he went insane. He let You-Know-Who into James and Lily's house. He also killed thirteen muggles and Peter Pettigrew. He was sent to Azkaban of course.

"Anyway, You-Know-Who went into their house. They say he killed James first. They also said that he would've left Lily if she would let him kill Harry. She pleaded with him. She didn't want Harry to die. So You-Know-Who killed her. Then he went on to kill Harry. He said the words. _Avada Kedavra. _Green light came out of his wand and hit Harry. But instead of Harry dying, You-Know-Who died. All that was left on Harry was a mark. A scar. It was magical. No one ever survived the killing curse. He has, even to this day, a lighting bolt scar on his forehead." Mrs. Weasley stood up. "Well that's all. Off to bed." the three oldest boys, having heard it, and weren't as fascinated as it as the two younger, went off to bed, but the two younger ones stayed.

"Mum?" one asked. They were twins, so you couldn't tell them apart. "Does the scar give Harry powers?" he asked. A silly question but he was only eleven. Mrs. Weasley was bustling around the kitchen, cleaning up from their dinner a few hours earlier.

"I don't know, dear." she replied. "Go of to bed." The twins didn't.

"But we want to know." the other twin said, complaining.

"About what?" Their mother asked getting a bit annoyed.

"Well, we want to know-"

"about-"

"Harry's-"

"scar." They said together. Their mother sighed.

"Well you have to have some kind of mark when you were hit with dark magic. Harry got a lighting bolt scar on his forehead. Or at least that's what I've heard." The twins looked at each other.

"Do you think he has it, Fred?" one asked.

"I don't know. What about you, George?" Fred asked George.

"It would be wicked to have it. Minus the curse part." George added when Mrs. Weasley gave him a look.

"What if-"

"he goes-"

"to Hogwarts?"

"Maybe we can meet him and see for ourselves if his scar is real." George said, excited.

"What about you Mum? Do you think he has it?" Fred inquired.

"Maybe he can fly with it!" George said jumping off the couch.

"Maybe he can read minds!" Fred said staring at George's head.

"I can read a mind." George announced.

"So can I." Fred said.

"Yours." they said at the same time.

"I don't think that Harry has any super powers boys. You should really go to bed. It's getting late." Mrs. Weasley said. The twins would not have it.

"We want to see pictures of it." Fred complained.

"We want to know everything about his scar." George whined

"Most interesting part of the whole story." Mrs. Weasley groaned softly. The twin just wouldn't give up. They wanted to know if it gave him powers, how it looked and everything there was to know about it.

'Where is he living now?" George asked.

"Do you have a picture of him?" Fred asked. Mrs. Weasley sighed. Time for a last resort.

"How about if you guys go to bed I will try to get a picture of Harry Potter to show to you." Fred and George's faces lit up. A real picture of Harry Potter. The most famous person ever.

"Okay!" they said and ran upstairs. "With his scar?" George asked.

"I'll try." Mrs. Weasley responded, fully knowing that she wasn't going to try. She sat down on a chair. _All in the day's work of a mother of Fred and George._

* * *

><p><strong>AN This is for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition. The prompt was horcruxes and I got Harry's scar.**

**Bye,**

**Michal**


	8. Oh, Draco

**A/N For the QLFC, round nine, write your given character in an awkward situation. My given character was Voldemort (thanks Lupe!) Hope it's awkward enough for my judge (or you if you are my judge reading this right now.) Enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p>How did he get here? One minute he was out killing Muggles and now he was here. All he remembered was that someone said that Bella was busy, asked him something, and then he was in a bright and colorful room at the Malfoy Manor.<p>

_Flashback flashback flashback_

Voldemort was walking along when he bumped into someone.

"Why don't you have a nose?" The Muggle asked.

"What?" Voldemort snarled.

"You don't have a nose. Can you smell?"

"Go away I'm busy."

"What are you doing? Who are you?"

"Lord Voldemort." The Muggle chuckled.

"You're a lord?"

"Yes now go away." Voldemort was getting frustrated. He pulled out his wand. The Muggle chuckled again.

"What's a stick gonna do to me?"

"It's a wand." Voldemort said through gritted teeth.

"Like a magic wand?"

"Yes." Voldemort said. The Muggle looked around on the floor. He picked up a stick.

"Abracadabra!" The Muggle waved the stick around in the air.

"Do you want me to use my magic on you?" Voldemort threatened.

"Okay, 'Lord'." Voldemort grabbed him by the arm and went into a nearby forest.

"You ready?" Voldemort asked.

"For you to use your 'magic' on me? Yup." Voldemort smirked.

"_Avada Kadvra!_" The room went green. Then Narriscia Malfoy was standing there.

"My Lord? Can you please do Lucius and I a big favor? Please?"

"What is it?"

"We need someone to watch Draco. Bella's busy. Please."

"Okay, I suppose."

"Thank you so very much!" Narrisica said. "He's at the house." Then she dissaperated.

_Flashback flashback flashback_

He was alone. Well, he wasn't alone. He was with a small child. The name of it was Draco, if he recalled. What was he supposed to do with it?

"Hello." Voldemort spoke to the lump in the crib. "Hello?" He moved some blankets to see if it was still there. It was.

"Do you do anything?" The child lay still. "Okay, then." Then it's eyes opened and it started making a terrible noise.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Voldemort covered his ears. When it continued to make the horrible noise Voldemort pulled out his wand and pointed it at the crib

"_Silencio!_" The child was silent and Voldemort sighed.

"So.." Voldemort cleared his throat. "What do you do? Any magic? Any at all?" Draco, as if he was responding, stood up, shaking, in his crib.

"That's not magic." Voldemort scoffed. "This is magic." He flicked his wand and a curtain caught on fire. Draco giggled. "Can't you even talk? No? Well then." Voldemort summoned a chair and he sat down. He tapped his foot on the ground.

"Don't you do anything!?" Voldemort screamed in frustrated.

"Okay then, since you don't seem to be saying anything, I'll tell you about me. I was born in an orphanage to my dead mum and my stupid Muggle father. Always remember that we are better then Muggles. Much better. Anyway, I always knew I was different. The other children didn't exactly like me. I could talk to snakes. I could hurt other people if they made me angry. Then when I was eleven Professor Dumbledore, he's the headmaster of Hogwarts now, came to my orphanage and told me about magic. He lit my wardrobe on fire!

"So I went to Hogwarts. I got sorted into Slytherin. You better be in Slytherin, you know. My first few years went perfectly and then I had my sixth year. I did something that year. You want to know what it was? Huh? Of course you do. I opened up the Chamber of Secrets. A girl died. I didn't mean it, but she was there. And I also learnt something very important."

Voldemort moved all of Draco's blankets and awkwardly picked him up.

Then he dropped him. He started to cry again.

"No, no, no. _Silencio._" the child fell silent again. Voldemort waved his wand and Draco floated into the air. He placed him onto his lap and continued with his story.

"But I can't tell you what that is. And recently I heard a prophecy. I have to kill a boy called Harry Potter. If I don't then he will kill me. No, we can't let that happen." Voldemort cooed to the baby.

"Aw, you're so cute. Yes you are." Draco was grabbing at Voldemort's finger.

Suddenly the door opened. Narriscia Malfoy was standing there.

"Hello? We are home. Thank you so much." She looked a bit weirded out from seeing her master coo to her son. Voldemort gulped, the closest he could come to blushing.

"Yes, hello." Voldemort picked up Draco and tried to hand him over to Narriscia but dropped him.

"_Aresto Momentum!_" Draco was dangling in midair for a second then fell softly onto the carpet. "Er, sorry." Narriscia picked him up.

"No, no. It's fine. Lucius and I are so grateful." Voldemort looked at Draco longingly for a second.

"Um, is it possible I could just hold him? For just a while longer." he asked. Narriscia slowly nodded and handed him over. Voldemort started cooing again. Then he remembered that Narriscia was in the room. If you looked closely you could see a bit of pink in his pale face. He hastily gave Draco back and walked out with a nod to Narriscia and a little wave to Draco.


	9. A Day In The Class Of Gryffindor

Godric got up and put on his robes wrong. Helga, as usual, pointed it out to him. He went into his study quickly and changed. He then walked, more like strutted, towards the Great Hall. He took his place alongside Salazar and he looked down at their small group of students. After a quick breakfast Godric got to his Defense classroom late. He walked up to the front and cleared his throat.

"If everyone would please stand up." Godric said. Everyone did. Godric waved his wand and the desks moved to the side. With another swish of his wand, a big cupboard came flying down from his study.

"This is a boggart." Without explaining further he waved his wand and the cupboard door opened. There was a thief stealing his beloved sword. "_Riddikulus!_" He said and the sword came up and started to do the tango with the thief. He flicked his wand and the boggart went back into the cupboard. Godric turned back to his class.

"I want each of you to do that when you come up. Now get into a line. When you say the spell think of something funny." The class got into a line and took turns facing the boggarts. There were mummies and spiders and locusts and big fierce-looking dogs. One particularity intrigued Godric, a door.

Godric dismissed the class after everyone had a turn. New students scrambled in. Godric smiled. He had something a bit different planned for this group of students. He suppressed a laugh when he saw the look of one of his students. It was fear. All of his students knew that nothing good could come from Godric smiling. Everyone sat down but there was something weird. There was a new boy. This boy had black hair and green eyes. The boy had a type of aura that made Godric shudder. Sitting next to him was a bushy haired girl with brown eyes and buck teeth. Godric didn't know her either. They both sent a shiver down his spine.

"Today we are going to be doing patronuses." The boy gasped and the girl nudged him.

"Ow." Godric could hear him whisper.

"What you need to do is say Expecto Patronum and think of a happy thought. Like this. _Expecto Patronum!_" A misty lion flew out of his wand. "Who would like to go first?" The boy shoot his hand up into the air.

"Harry." The girl said through gritted teeth. Godric ushered him up. He took out his wand.

"_Expecto Patronum!_" The boy shouted. A full stag came out. Godric was surprised. It was just his first time and a corporeal patronus?

"What's your name?" Godric quickly asked the boy. The boy glanced at the girl before answering.

"Harry. Harry Potter." Godric looked at Harry and saw a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Godric turned to the girl.

"And you?"

"H-Hermione Granger."

"I've never seen you two here. Where are you from?" Harry raised an eyebrow at Hermione.

"We're from nine hundred years in the future. More actually. Nine hundred and ninety-five years to be exact." Hermione answered.

"OK..." Nobody took in this information by surprise. After all, this sort of stuff was bound to happen everyday in the class of Godric Gryffindor

* * *

><p>"You're from the future? Nineteen ninety-six?" Rowena asked. Harry and Hermione nodded.<p>

"A time turner took us here." Helga nodded.

"Do you still have it?" Hermione nodded and handed it to Helga, who handed it to Rowena. Rowena smiled.

"Easy. You just need a simple spell to reverse the direction the time turner goes in." Rowena tapped the time turner with her wand and handed back to Hermione.

"Be careful now." Harry and Hermione put it on and disappeared. Salazar came into the room.

"Sorry I'm late. Hope I didn't miss anything." Helga and Rowena smiled.

"Nope," Helga said. "Just an ordinary day."

* * *

><p><strong>AN For QLFC. My year was 1002 (founders era!), an ordinary day. Tell me what you thought, as this was my first Founders fic!**

**Tutshills and Tornados, (;) that's my QL team. Tutshill Tornados)**

**Michal**


	10. Dear Hogwarts

_Dear Mr._

What was his name again? Petunia couldn't remember.

_Deer Mr. Fumblecore,_

Dang, that was the wrong dear!

_Dear Mr. Fumblecore,_

Was his name Fumblecore? Hmm... Fumblefore. That sounded right

_Dear Mr Fumblefore,_

_My name is Tuney._

Maybe she should use her real name.

_Dear Mr. Fumblefore,_

_My name is Petunia Evans. I am Lily Evans' younger sister. When I-_

Wait! She remembered his name now. It was Crumblecore.

_Dear Mr. Crumblecore,_

_My name is Petunia Evans._

Should she add her middle name?

_Dear Mr. Crumblecore,_

_My name is Petunia Jane Evans. I am Lily Evans' younger sister. When I turn eleven and have to go to secondary school I really want to go to your school,_

The school. What was it's name?

_Dear Mr. Crumblecore,_

_My name is Petunia Jane Evans. I am Lily Evans' younger sister. When I turn eleven and have to go to secondary school I really want to go the your school, Poptarts._

Poptarts didn't sound right. Pigfarts?

_Dear Mr. Crumblecore,_

_My name is Petunia Jane Evans. I am Lily Evans' younger sister. When I turn eleven and have to go to secondary school I really want to go the your school, Pigfarts. I'll be able to learn lots like..._

What did they learn there? Did they learn the normal things?

_Dear Mr. Crumblecore,_

_My name is Petunia Jane Evans. I am Lily Evans' younger sister. When I turn eleven and have to go to secondary school I really want to go the your school, Pigfarts. I'll be able to learn lots like spelling and math. Supposing that you teach those there. I mean you have to right? Isn't like, a law?_

She was rambling. Why did she always ramble?

_Dear Mr. Crumblecore_

_My name is Petunia Jane Evans._ I am Lily Evans' younger sister._ When _I turn eleven and have to go to secondary school I really want to go the your school, Pigfarts. I think I could learn a lot there. I have top grades in my class and I am very advanced in math, science and spelling. I really really really really really really__ really really really really really really____really really really really really really__ hope I can go.__

That sounded like she was begging.

_Dear Mr. Crumblecore_

_My name is Petunia Jane Evans._ I am Lily Evans' younger sister._ When _I turn eleven and have to go to secondary school I really want to go the your school, Pigfarts.__

Petunia was starting to have doubts about the name of the school. Was it Pigfarts or something else? Petunia got another paper and made a list of possible names.

_Logmarts_

_Forncarts_

_Hornlarts_

_Soglorts_

_Warts_

_Pigpimple_

_Boardot_

_Hogwart_

Hogwarts! Hogwarts, that was the name, she remembered

_Dear Mr. Crumblecore_

_My name is Petunia Jane Evans._ I am Lily Evans' younger sister._ When _I turn eleven and have to go to secondary school I really want to go the your school, Hogwarts.__

That looked good but the headmaster's name... It was... Dumblefore, Dumbecore, Dumble... Dumble... Dumbledore! That what his name was. Dumbledore.

_Dear Mr. Dumbledore,_

__My name is Petunia Jane Evans._ I am Lily Evans' younger sister._ When _I turn eleven and have to go to secondary school I really want to go the your school, Pigfarts. I think I could learn a lot there. I have top grades in my class and I am very advanced in math, science and spelling. I really hope I can go.___

Maybe some more reallys?

_Dear Mr. Dumbledore,_

_My name is Petunia Jane Evans but my sister, Lily Evans, calls me Tuney. When _I turn eleven and have to go to secondary school I really want to go the your school, Hogwarts. I think I could learn a lot there. I have top grades in my class and I am very advanced in math, science and spelling. I really really really really really really hope I can go.__

How should she sign off?

_Dear Mr. Dumbledore,_

_My name is Petunia Jane Evans but my sister, Lily Evans, calls me Tuney. When _I turn eleven and have to go to secondary school I really want to go the your school, Hogwarts. I think I could learn a lot there. I have top grades in my class and I am very advanced in math, science and spelling. I really really really really really really hope I can go.__

_Sincerely__,_

_Tuney_

She didn't like the beginning.

_Dear Mr, Dumbledore,_

Was it Mr? Weren't they... What were they? Professors!

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_My name is Petunia Jane Evans but my sister, Lily Evans, calls me Tuney. When _I turn eleven and have to go to secondary school I really want to go the your school, Hogwarts. I think I could learn a lot there. I have top grades in my class and I am very advanced in math, science and spelling. I really really really really really really hope I can go.__

_Love,_

_Tuney Jane Evans_

Love? She hardly knew the man! No, no, no.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_My name is Petunia Jane Evans but my sister, Lily Evans, calls me Tuney. When _I turn eleven and have to go to secondary school I really want to go the your school, Hogwarts. I think I could learn a lot there. I have top grades in my class and I am very advanced in math, science and spelling. I really really really really really really hope I can go.__

_Yours truley,_

_Tuney Jane Evans_

Maybe truly was spelled without the E.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_My name is Petunia Jane Evans but my sister, Lily Evans, calls me Tuney. When _I turn eleven and have to go to secondary school I really want to go the your school, Hogwarts. I think I could learn a lot there. I have top grades in my class and I am very advanced in math, science and spelling. I really really really really really really hope I can go.__

_Yours truly,_

_Tuney Jane Evans_

Petunia read the letter over and over before gluing it in an envelope and addressing it.

_From: Hogwarts_

_To: Petunia Jane Evans_

Oh no! That was wrong! And now her letter was inside the envelope and she couldn't remember what she had said...

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped you liked this! For round 12 of the QL. My prompt was the Little Mermaid so I wrote about Petunia, a muggle wanting to be a wizard (or witch).<strong>

**Tutshills and Tornados,**

**Michal**

**Thanks for beta-ing ****Mooner!**

**This story is dedicated to you!**


	11. It's A Love Story

From the moment James saw her, he knew Lily Evans would be the person he would marry. She was beautiful! And he wanted her. He tried and he tried and he tried to get her for seven years straight. Even after they left school he still tried. But she just wouldn't budge. But he wouldn't give up. He went to some lengths...

* * *

><p>Roller skates, cake and James mixed together was not pretty to everyone. It sure gave Sirius an excuse to laugh at his best mate. But one person who <em>was <em>laughing thought it _was_ pretty cute. It was Lily. But Lily had a little game to play.

* * *

><p>"You're killing him."<p>

"It's fun, Sirius." Lily said. They were watching a skywriter. That James hired. Sirius smirked.

"I never said it was wrong. Well I got to go. Bye." Sirius left. Lily smiled up at the message. But the game wasn't over. Yet.

* * *

><p>Lily was exhausted. She had spent the whole day sweeping and dusting and mopping. In short she was cleaning her whole house. The Muggle way. Her parents were having a dinner party. The worst part was that she wasn't allowed to be there. She wasn't even allowed to be in the house. She had to find somewhere to stay the night. And everything was perfect because her parents found a place. Dorea and Charlus Potter's house. Which was fine, Dorea and Charlus were lovely people except the thing was, they were going to the dinner party. Which meant Lily was to stay at their house with their annoying son, James Potter. And they were going to be alone.<p>

* * *

><p>It was raining when Lily arrived at the Potters' house. James pulled the shivering girl inside and Lily was surprised to find that his touch was gentle. She hated it. James offered to take Lily's sopping coat but she refused, intent on not letting James do anything nice to her. James sat down on the only couch in the room, a <em>love<em>seat she noticed, and pat the seat next to him. Lily put her nose in the air and sat down next to the couch on the cold, hard floor. She was so cold... And there was a blazing fire in front of the couch. So cold... But she would not. Lily was shivering and shaking. She finally succumbed to the heat and sat as far away from James while still getting the fire's heat. Unfortunately they were still quite close. Lily shivered. She was still quite cold and she could feel her eyes drooping... No! She had to stay awake. She couldn't fall asleep in _James Potter's_ house. She wouldn't give him the bragging rights or the pleasure. Her head was going down and she shook it. Suddenly her head hit something soft and she didn't care, didn't bother to lift her head. And he put her arm around her and she drifted off to sleep...

* * *

><p>"Ahh!" Lily fell to the floor with a scream. She felt around in her pockets for her wand. It wasn't there. Her eyes narrowed at James. "Where is my wand? Where!?" James reached into his pocket and pulled out not one wand but two. His and Lily's.<p>

"Give it to me!" She may have looked slightly insane which may have made James recoil.

"No thanks. I'd rather not die today." James responded.

"There are other ways of killing someone." Lily said cracking her knuckles.

And then suddenly their lips were touching and they were kissing, _kissing! _It was blissful oblivion and they were the only people in the world. And then Dorea Potter walked into the room.

* * *

><p>"Mad. You're absolutely mad." Marlene was saying to her best friend. Lily smiled.<p>

"So is James." She remarked.

''That's bad. You don't want to marry yourself." Lily hit Marlene. ("Ow!" Marlene said, rubbing her arm.)

"James and I are very different."

"No more Potter?"

"I'm going to be a Potter soon. I can't call him one."

* * *

><p>James gasped. He actually gasped. He knew Lily was pretty but right then she was... Sirius nudged him.<p>

"You're going to cry at your own wedding?"

"Do you want to be my best man or my worst?" James whispered back. "You're leaning towards the worst side." Sirius rolled his eyes at James. Lily reached James and took his hand. The squeaky voiced man said... something. James knew he messed up when everyone was looking at him and the man stopped squeaking.

"Er, I do." James said hastily. Lily laughed. The man asked the same to Lily and she looked it those amber eyes of James and whispered,

"I do, too." And they took the dance floor first. Lily and James Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN For the QL. I'm the seeker and in case you haven't guessed I chose Jily. I hoped you liked it! Don't forget to review! And Jily fun- there's a restaurant in my town called Jily! But it's spelled Jilly.**

**Tutshill and Tornados,**

**Lenny (Ha-ha I told you guys that I was going to do this, Moony and Lupe and I think also Summer? Well I did it!)**

**PS Don't worry I'm still Michal. It's just an inside joke between me and my teammates.**


	12. Loving You

When she first saw him, her heart started beating like crazy. It was nothing like she'd ever felt before. At least as far as she knew. She didn't really pay attention to these "love at first sight" moments. At least, that's what she thought it was. She wasn't entirely sure. It felt like a yearning. A yearning for something.

And that's when it hit her. It wasn't something materialistic. It wasn't a task. It was a yearning for someone. And she knew exactly who that someone was.

* * *

><p>He wasn't sure how he felt when he first saw her. But he knew the feeling. And he also knew he couldn't say the truth in front of the younger students. Or wouldn't, anyway.<p>

He couldn't have her. He was tainted.

* * *

><p>These two people were thrown together. They didn't seek each other out. It was as if they were brought together by destiny. They were asked to do something. Together.<p>

Maybe miracles do come true.

* * *

><p>"We can't go out there, it's raining cats and dogs." Remus protested.<p>

"How does it rain cats and dogs? Do they ride on droplets or something?" Tonks asked him.

He rolled his eyes at her. "Be serious, Nymphadora."

Tonks suddenly became cross.

"Don't call me Nymphadora." She said, her hair turning red with anger.

"Nymphadora, Nymphadora, Nymphadora." He teased.

Wait. Was he actually flirting with her? Flirting? No, that wasn't his thing. It was always James and Sirius at Hogwarts, not him. He wasn't a good flirter anyway. He had no practice. No, he couldn't be flirting now. He had to stop. But she was so...

"Re-mus!"

They got to the apparating point. Remus took her hand.

He was holding her hand. (italicize this sentence) He was holding her hand. Remus was starting to feel giddy. He turned on the spot but he felt himself being jerked in a different direction. He couldn't breathe... couldn't breathe... And then he landed. Gulping for air he looked around. There was snow on the ground. This was definitely not where they were due to go.

"Ahh!"

Tonks was still there. Good. She was screaming and pointing at Remus' shoulder. He looked at it and saw blood all over it, some spurting out like a fountain. It didn't really hurt until he looked. His face screwed up in pain he groped for his wand in his pocket.

Pointing at his shoulder he muttered, "Episkey."

His shoulder felt hot then cold and the bleeding stopped. But there was still a chunk of skin missing.

Tonks groaned.

"Man, I'm in trouble now. I'm going to need a damn good lawyer to get out of this and even if I can... I'll live with the guilt! I can't live with the guilt..." Shecontinued to grumble about guilt.

Remus was still staring at Tonks.

"Where are we?" He asked her.

"Northern England." Tonks answered, oblivious to the look Remus was giving her.

Remus nodded. "Why are we here?"

Tonks buried her face in her hands.

"Ohhhhh... I- I-"

Remus cocked his head. "I don't understand."

She groaned, "I'm in love! In... in love."

"With whom?" Remus asked lightly.

"With someone I can't be in love with! With someone who doesn't even know! With someone who the whole world hates except for me! Because I love him!" Tonks uncovered her face and bit her fingernails. "With a werewolf." She concluded.

Something in Remus' brain clicked. But not all of him liked was in love with... him.

"And who's that?" he asked, trying not to hyperventilate. She fancied him. And he fancied her. But no, _no,_** no.**

Tonks blushed. She obviously thought he would understand. She turned her head.

"No one." she muttered.

"No one?" Remus raised an eyebrow. It was all he could do to keep calm. "Are you sure?"

She nodded.

Remus bit his lip. How was he supposed to go about this?

"Well I have almost the same problem."

Tonks turned back to him. Her eyes were red but Remus pretended not to notice.

"No you don't." she sniffed.

"Yes I do. You see I fancy someone but I can't marry her because she won't love me." Remus mentally cringed. He sounded like an idiot. He knew he did.

"And who's that?"

Remus bit his lip.

"Well..."

"See!?" She suddenly shouted. "You don't have the same situation! You're just making things up to," she was fully crying now, tears streaming down her face. "to make me feel better. Because you pity me. But you're too stupid to - to see that the person who I love is you! It's you! I'm in love with you! But you won't ever like me, I know you won't! You didn't even want to-" She was silenced from something pressing onto her lips.

And she melted into the kiss. She was kissing him, her love. Because she loved him and he loved her back.

Tonks didn't care he was a werewolf. She didn't care that he was covered in blood. Nothing mattered. Nothing in the whole damned world mattered when you loved somebody.

* * *

><p>To everyone else Remus and Tonks' wedding was a small, quiet one. But not to them. To them it was even smaller. To them they only two people in the world there were each other. To them they didn't need anything official to be married, they just needed their love. And that's what they had. They had each other's love and that's what really mattered. Love. All the love in the world.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So this is for the QL. I had to use the line "How does it rain cats and dogs? Do they ride on droplets or something?". It's also for pirate ship battles! I'm the master Gunner for Ronks! Whooo!. Well I hoped you enjoyed this! :D Please review and other stuff.<strong>

**Mawah!**

**Tutashills and Tornados,**

**Lil' Lenny**

**Or Michal, you know...**

**OR:**

**Remus and Tonks,**

**Michal**

**OR**

**Boom Boom,**

**Michal.**


End file.
